


These Are Not Your Memories

by alby_mangroves



Category: Blade Runner (1982), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: tavern_tales, Fanart, Gen, Painting, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of Blade Runner AU where <s>Rachel</s> Merlin doesn't know he is a replicant, and <s>Deckard</s> Arthur, who is meant to 'retire' him, falls in love with him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are Not Your Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For Tavern-Tales June theme: Hackers, Robots, AI \o/

**Title:**  These Are Not Your Memories for [](http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tavern_tales**](http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/)  [Hackers, Robots, AI](http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/4310.html) June theme  
 **Artist:**  [](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  
 **Character:**  Merlin  
 **Medium:**  watercolour pencils and paint, chalk, pencil  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Notes:**  A sort of Blade Runner AU where [ ~~Rachel~~](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110421003355/bladerunner/images/f/f5/Rachel.jpg) Merlin doesn't know he is a replicant, and  ~~Deckard~~  Arthur, who is meant to 'retire' him, falls in love with him instead.

 

** **

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/47791.html) |  [DA ](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/) |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Conception of Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707679) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude)




End file.
